Methods for creating tutorials for web applications or websites are known. One method is for the tutorial creator to capture the operation of the web application or website in a video format. These video tutorials are often posted on the internet, e.g., on youtube.com. However, once one of these video tutorials is created, it is difficult to easily modify the tutorial. Editing a video tutorial is a time-consuming process. Furthermore, if the target website changes its layout or is otherwise modified, the video tutorial may no longer accurately reflect the website, leading to a confusing experience for the viewer of the tutorial. In this situation, the video tutorial may need to be completely recreated.
Other methods for creating tutorials, such as manually taking screenshots and compiling them into a list of directions, are equally cumbersome and difficult to modify when necessary. If the target website changes its layout or is otherwise modified, new screenshots will need to be captured and manually inserted into the tutorial.